Wolf Pack IM
by animelvr21100
Summary: This story is about the wolf pack from twilight saga. they have their own IM. no vampires or humans are allowed online, except for bella Jakes Girl . I hope you like it!
1. Kiddie Fight!

**( I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!)**

**(****I am sorry that this is not the vampire story that I said that I was gonna write, but you will still like this one!)**

**Wolfpack IM: **_**Kiddie Fight**_

**Jacob= **_**Hottness101**_

**Seth= **_**BabyWolf24**_

**Sam= **_**LeaderOfPak**_

**Embry= **_**Goddie2shoes**_

**Paul= **_**WannabeeWolf1**_

**Leeah= **_**AttitudeWolf1**_

**Let The IM Begin!:**

_**(Hottness101 and AttitudeWolf1 just got on)**_

_**Hottness101:**__**Hey brat**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: whats your problem jake?**_

_**Hottness101: num, just felt like messin with you, kitty**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: you are soo mean jake!**_

_**Hottness101: you mess with me more!**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: no I don't!!!! ugh!!!**_

_**Hottness101: you make a big deal out of everything.**_

_**(BabyWolf24 just got on)**_

_**BabyWolf24: whats your guys problem now?!**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: Jacob is being me to me again you loser!**_

_**Hottness101: you're the problem here. Seth control your sister!**_

_**BabyWolf24: shes bigger and older than me so I can't, but I can call mom though**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: no don't do that!**_

_**Hottness101: yeah seth, do that!!!**_

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**BabyWolf24: shes in for it now**_

_**Hottness101: thanks seth**_

_**BabyWolf24: no prob bro!**_

_**Hottness101: don't call me that**_

_**(Hottness101 and BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

**How did you like it! Leave comments or reviews about it. Theres more coming where that came from.**


	2. HOTT HEAD

**Hey its me again! I hope that you will like this chapter as much as the last one!**

**(I do not own twilight)**

**WolfPack IM: **_**Hott Head**_

**(**_**Hottness101, LeaderOfPak, and Goodie2Shoes just got on)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**whose gonna run patrol tonight?**

_**Hottness101 and Goodie2Shoes: **_**not me!**

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**well since only you 2 are on, you have no choice!**

_**Hottness101: **_**can't I get a break n hangout with bells tonight?**

_**Goodie2Shoes:**_** Im not gonna run patrol by myself!!**

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**Ill do it with you since jake is too selfish to do it!**

_**Hottness101: **_**well im sorry that I want 2 go chill with my girl**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**bella is not your girl, your just day dreaming**

_**Hottness101: **_**bells will be my girl someday!!!**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**in your dreams boy**

_**Hottness101:**_** who are you callin boy, smartie?!**

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**that's enough you two!!!**

_**Hottness101 and Goddie2Shoes: **_**Im sorry**

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**Embry come to my house and we will start patrol, Jacob, you need 2 chill you hot head**

_**Hottness101: **_**Im not a hot head, I was just making a point that I always do patrol so can't I just get a break?!**

_**(Hottness101, LeaderOfPak and Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_


	3. Jacob Stripping!

_**(heres the 3**__**rd**__** chapter that is gonna be about Jacob so if you like him, you better read this chapter) p.s. I do not own twilight**_

_**Wolf Pack IM: **__**Jacob Stripping!**_

_**Bella: JakesGrl22**_

_**(Hottness101, LeaderOfPak, BabyWolf24, Goodie2Shoes and AttitudeWolf1 is on)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes:**_** did you have fun with Bella last night, while stripping?**

_**Hottness101: **_**nothing happened embry. Your such a fool**

_**AttitudeWolf1:**_** you guys are soo gross, no wounder you will never get a date embry**

_**Goodie2Shoes:**_** I will find a soul mate, sooner or later**

_**Hottness101:**_**leeahs right, you are too ugly 2 find anyone**

_**Goodie2Shoes:**_** don't make me mad jake**

_**BabyWolf24: **_**did you have fun on your date jake?**

_**Hottness101: **_**I did and thank you for asking seth**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**seth did not mean it that way jake**

_**Hottness101: **_**you are as bad as them seth**

_**AttitudeWolf1: **_**im outta here, I don't want 2 listen 2 your guys perverted talk**

_**LeaderOfPak: **_**same here**

_**(LeaderOfPak and AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**(JakesGrl22 and WannaBeeWolf1 just got on)**_

_**JakesGrl22:**_** what are you guys talking about now?**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**were just talking about how jake stripped for you**

_**JakesGrl22: **_**jake did what?!**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**tell her jake cuz she was too drunk to remember what happened last night**

_**Hottness101: **_**nothing happened bells, there just messin around**

_**JakesGrl22: **_**and I fully remembered that I was sober last night cuz all I had was soda**

_**Goodie2Shoes: **_**or else it was bella doing the stripping?**

_**Hottness101: **_**don't mess with my girl like that**

_**JakesGrl22: **_**yeah that's whats up!**

_**(BabyWolf24, WannaBeeWolf1 and Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **_**paul was on all along?**

_**JakesGrl22: **_**oh wow, he got a mouth full**

_**Hottness101: **_**you said it!**

_**(Hottness101 and JakesGrl22 just got off)**_


	4. Nicknamesoohhhh

_This chapter should be good so I hope you like it!_

_P.S. I do not own twilight_

_Wolf Pack IM: Nicknames…oohhhh_

_(JakesGrl22, AttitudeWolf2 and BabyWolf24 is on)_

_AttitudeWolf2: _im really bored since everyone is out on patrol

_JakesGrl22: _we should come up with nicknames

for everyone

_AttitudeWolf2: _that's a good idea! Okay, sam is patrolaholic

_JakesGrl22: _embry can be monster wolf

_AttitudeWolf2: _seth can be scardy wolf that are friends with the blood suckers

_(BabyWolf24 just got on)_

_BabyWolf24:_ that's not my name leah. Yours is bossy girl that thinks that she is a big shot

_AttitudeWolf2: _that is totally not me, you wannabe leech

_BabyWolf24: _you are the one that has a crush on jake

_AttitudeWolf2: _NO I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_BabyWolf24: _just admit it leah

_JakesGrl22: _um guys, can we get back to what we were doing?

_AttitudeWolf2: _we got a bit carried away…sorry

_JakesGrl22: _Jacob can be boo boo

_AttitudeWolf2 and BabyWolf24: _?????

_JakesGrl22: _sorry, I mean hottemper

_AttitudeWolf24; _that's a good one bells

_Hottness101: _whats my nickname bells?

_JakesGrl22:_ um…gotta go!

(_JakesGrl22 just got off)_

_AttitudeWolf2: _I think that ill get off too

(_AttitudeWolf2 just got off)_

_Hottness101: _girls are soo mean sometimes

_BabyWolf24: _you said it.

_(Hottness101 and BabyWolf24 just got off)_


	5. Cullens House Pt1

_**(Sorry that I havn't been writing new chapters for this story, I have been writing my new story, that you should check out to!)**_

_**P.S. I do not own twilight**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Goodie2Shoes, WannabeeWolf1 and AttitudeWolf2 is on)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: you know what we should do?**_

_**WannabeeWolf1: what should we do?**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: we should crash the Cullens house while they are on vacation**_

_**AttitudeWolf2: that's a good idea. They would be surprise when they got home.**_

_**WannabeeWolf1: we should do that n trash their lawn and tipi their house, it would be too funny**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: ok, meet up at the Cullens house in 1 hour and bring everything you have in the house.**_

_**AttitudeWolf2: will do**_

_**WannabeeWolf1: ok, this will be fun**_

_**(WabeeWolf1, AttitudeWolf2 and Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_


	6. Cullens House PT:2

_**(I do not own Twilight)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone was on, except for Bella and Leah)**_

_**LeaderOfPak:**__ you are in so much trouble Embry and Paul. Why would you even think about trashing the Cullens house. Are you that stupid?!_

_**Hottness101:**__ yeah really you guys. You don't know what the Cullens will do when they come back, even though it was funny._

_**BabyWolf24:**__ it isn't funny Jake. That is really mean you guys. Why would you do such a thing?_

_**Goodie2Shoes:**__ we thought it was funny_

_**WannaBeeWolf1: **__plus we were bored so we had nothing else better to do so we wanted 2 make the Cullens mad so we did that._

_**LeaderOfPak:**__ you two will go to the Cullens house and clean up the mess before they get home!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__but Leah helped us to._

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got on)**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__hey guys, what I missed?_

_**Hottness101: **__Leah, you are in soo much trouble missy. _

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__ill think that I will get off now. Ill talk to you guys later. Bye guys._

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__don't you think about leaving us alone to take the blame._

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off) **_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__don't worry guys, she will pay for what she has done but for now, you guys go clean up and that's an order._

_**Goodie2Shoes n WannabeeWolf1: **__yes sir._

_**(Everyone got off except for Hottness101)**_

_**( JakesGrl22 just got on)**_

_**JakesGrl22:**__ did I miss anything good?_

_**Hottness101: **__you missed Embry, Paul n Leah get yelled at my Sam, me n Seth._

_**JakesGrl22:**__wow, that must have been a mouthful!_

_**Hottness101:**__It was, but im happy now that I am talkin 2 my grl_

_**JakesGrl22: **__aww honey! Meet you at ur house in a hour?_

_**Hottness101: **__yep, see you then!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__k, love ya!_

_**Hottness101: love ya too baby.**_

_**(Hottness101 n JakesGrl22 just got off)**_

_**(ok, I knew that was a bit cheesy but I had to put something at the end anyway. Review anyway!)**_


	7. Paul the snooper

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(everyone was on except for Sam, Bella and Jacob)**_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__yall will never believe what I saw yesterday!_

_**AttitudeWolf1:**__no one wants 2 hear about the big bear that scared you in the woods._

_**BabyWolf24:**__I never thought that I would say this, but im with her on this one._

_**WannabeeWolf1:**__that wasn't what I was gonna say and btw, that bear was scared of me!_

_**AttitudeWolf1 n BabyWolf24:**__ whatever dude!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__shut up you 2, I wanna hear what he saw._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__omg! I saw Jake n Bella about 2 do it. It was gross as shit!_

_**AttitudeWolf1:**__ eww! I don't want 2 hear about jakes love life! Its hard enough that I have 2 deal with Bella being around._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__wait, so you are saying that you are in love with Jake?_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__um..bye now!_

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**(Hottness101 n JakesGrl22 just got on)**_

_**Hottness101: **__hey guys, what we miss?_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__oh nothing much _

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__omg!, you guys had sex?!?!_

_**BabyWolf24:**__I cannot believe you Bella, I thought we had a life together, jk._

_**Hottness101 n JakesGrl22: **__what?! Who the fuck told you that?!_

_**(WannabeeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__I guess he told you guys that_

_**JakesGrl22: **__hold up a sec, Seth, we're not going out_

_**BabyWolf24: **__gotta go, bye!_

_**(BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

_**(LeaderOfPak just got on)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__hey guys, wheres Paul?_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__he left cuz he told us that Jake n Bella were having sex_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__what? Have I not taught you guys anything yet?_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__I hope that you guys were wearing a condom._

_**JakesGrl: **__we were not having sex, how many times do I have to tell u that!_

_**Hottness101: **__Um Bella, u haven't told them that until now_

_**Goodie2Shoes:**__ see, he seduced her 2 do it cuz she didn't want 2 have sex_

_**JakesGrl22: **__I am gonna kick ur ass Embry!!!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__later losers!_

_**(Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__so what did you guys do?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__oh we just made out on the couch_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__yea, sure, whatever you say_

_**JakesGrl22: **__ugh! Im tired of this game!_

_**(JakesGrl22 just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__you guys must enjoy messing with her_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__yes we do_

_**(Hottness101 n LeaderOfPak just got off)**_


	8. Quil

(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**Quil: ShyWolf13**_

_**(Everyone was on except for Bella n Sam)**_

_**ShyWolf13: hey guys, **__I finally got a computer!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__It took you long enough , why are u so old fashioned?_

_**ShyWolf13:**__ im not old fashioned, my mom just wouldn't let me get a computer_

_**Hottness101: **__y, is she afraid that u would go on porn sites?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__no she is not, she monitors what I go on and she blocked those kind of sites. _

_**Hottness101: **__so she is saving those sited for herself?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__my mother is not a pervert like you!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__yea Jake, that's why you be tapping Bellas ass all night long._

_**Hottness101: **__maybe I am, maybe im not. Besides what I do with Bella is none of your damn business_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__so you admit that you do crazy things with Bella?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__oh wow Jake, I thought you were the conservative one_

_**Hottness101: **__look whose talkin, Mr. mommas boy_

_**(LeaderOfPak just got on)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__you 3 need to stop fighting, it is getting on my nerves! Grr………….._

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__ok, fine, well stop teasing jake._

_**Hottness101: **__I am not a kid sam. I can defend myself_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__yea, sure, whatever. I don't want 2 hear it jake. Just stop fighting alright. Im outta here. Later kiddies_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__who are you callin kiddies?_

_**(LeaderOfPak just got off)**_

_**ShyWolf13: **__lets just listen to Sam n stop fighting_

_**Hottness101: **__ok, teachers wolf_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__that's a good one jake!_

_**ShyWolf13: **__I am out of here. I don't want to hear anymore of this!_

_**(ShyWolf13 just got off)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__did you really have to take it that far Jake?_

_**Hottness101: **__shut up you basterd._

_**(Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__I need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut._

_**(Hottness101 just got off)**_

_**HotHHHHHHHh**_


	9. Bella Cries

_**(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone was on except for Sam, Quil, Embry)**_

_**BabyWolf24:**__how come Quil hasn't been on lately?_

_**Hottness101: **__he probably broke it, he likes to break things_

_**JakesGrl22: **__lalalala lalala, elmos world!_

_**Everyone: **__???_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayons too!_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__should someone stop her?_

_**Hottness101: **__no, she is so cute when she sings_

_**BabyWolf24: **__she is really cute when she sings_

_**Hottness101: **__don't you think on hitting on my grl Seth_

_**BabyWolf24: **__opps, my bad 4 saying it out loud_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__BELLA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__ :,(_

_**Hottness101: **__look what you did now, you made her cry_

_**BabyWolf24: **__nice going sis  
__**AttitudeWolf1: **__don't cry bella, im sorry_

_**(JakesGrl22 just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__I am gonna kill you!_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__Gotta Go!_

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**BabyWolf24: **__I will kill her 4 making my grl cry_

_**Hottness101: **__for the last time, she is not your grl!!!!!!!!!!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__later dude_

_**(BabyWolf24 n Hottness101 just got off)**_

_**(ShyWolf13 just got on)**_

_**ShyWolf13: Hey! I got my computer fixed**_

_**ShyWolf13: where is everyone?**_

_**(ShyWolf13 just got off)**_


	10. Race 4 Bella

_**(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(No one is on except for Seth, Jake n Bella)**_

_**BabyWolf24: **__no one is on!_

_**Hottness101: **__that's cuz everyone is out on patrol today_

_**BabyWolf24: **__hey Bella, do you want 2 hangout today?_

_**Hottness101: **__y do you keep on hittin on my grl?_

_**BabyWolfr24: **__chill out jake, it was only a question_

_**JakesGrl22: **__yea chill out jake, I guess that ill go n chill out with Seth instead._

_**Hottness101: **__please..hangout with me instead_

_**BabyWolf24: **__well have a contest to see who will win Bella._

_**Hottness101: **__its on!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__ok, u start at sams place, then race around the whole town of forks n finish at bellas house._

_**Hottness101: **__ok, in one hour_

_**(Hottness101 n BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

_**JakesGrl22: **__I guess im going 2 jessicas house 2day. Boys r so stupid!_

_**(JakesGrl22 just got off)**_


	11. Help!

_**Hey Everyone! I need some advice for my next couple of chapters for both of my stories so if you have any ideas or clues, PLEASE leave a comment or review about it.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**-Crockett**_


	12. Wolf Pack Gets Jake

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Hottness101, BabyWolf24, AttitudeWolf1 n ShyWolf13 is on)**_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Jake, you have 2 watch your back now_

_**Hottness101: **__Y?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__cuz Charlie meet quil n tried 2 hook Bella up with Quil._

_**Hottness101: **__Quil did what? Can you repeat that?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__I am not gonna repeat it, you can read, can't you?_

_**Hottness101: **__don't make me mad Seth_

_**ShyWolf13: **__so now you have some competition now Jake._

_(__**JakesGrl22 just got on)**_

_**JakesGrl22: **__hey guys, what have I missed?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__hey bby, what's up?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__hey baby, nothing much_

_**ShyWolf13:**__ hey, do you want to come over my house 2 chill, just us 2?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__I will be over in an hour_

_**Hottness101: **__I can't take this no more!_

_**(Hottness101 just got off)**_

_**BabyWolf24: **__nice job you guys!_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__was that acting?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__yea, it was 2 get Jake back from the other day._

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__that is too funny! I would of never thought of that_

_**JakesGrl22: **__he deserved it!_

_**(Hottness101 just got on again)**_

_**Hottness101: **__what did you say Bells_

_**JakesGrl22: **__umm…..gotta go!_

_**(JakesGrl22 just got off)**_

_**ShyWolf13: **__I have 2 go, Sam is calling me_

_**Hottness101: **__Sam is not calling you_

_**ShyWolf13: **__Later!_

_**(ShyWolf13 just got off)**_

_**BabyWolf24: **__hey Leah, I think mom is calling us_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__yea, mom is calling us so well talk 2 u later. Bye!_

_**(BabyWolf24 n AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__they r gonna pay 4 this!_

_**(Hottness101 just got off)**_


	13. Embry is gay!

_**(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone is on except for LeaderOfPak, JakesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1)**_

_**Hottness101: **__have you noticed that Embry hasn't imprinted on anyone?_

_**BabyWolf24:**__ what about me?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__you are too young to imprint yet_

_**WannaeeWolf1**__yea, wait till you are our age!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__But__so what if I haven't imprinted yet? Its really not that important_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__you are running out of time, your not getting any younger_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__what do you want me 2 do, go out n imprint on a random grl?!_

_**Hottness101: **__that might just work….._

_**(LeaderOfPak just got on)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__don't push him u guys_

_**BabyWolf24: **__maybe hes gay?_

_**Hottness101, ShyWolf13n WannabeeWolf1: **__HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__that's not funni, you guys!_

_**Hottness101: **__but it is funny!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__Im done with all of you guys! Im getting off!_

_**WannabeeWolf13: **__are you gonna cry 2 ur boyfriend now?_

_**(Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_

_**(JakesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1 just got on)**_

_**JakesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1: **__hey guys, what we miss?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__we just finished telling Embry that he is gay since he hasn't imprinted on anyone yet_

_**J**__**akesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1: **__HAHA!!!!!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__that is mean you guys, im getting off now_

_**ShyWolf13: **__maybe you r Embry's boyfriend?_

_**(BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

_**Hottness101: **__they need 2 know when we r messing with them n when we r serious_

_**J**__**akesGrl22: **__you guys should go n apologize 2 them_

_**ShyWolf13: **__you were laughing 2!_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__true, but still….._

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__ok, we all will go n apologize 2 them_

_**Hottness101: **__y r u being the good one now? R u on some drugs that we should know about?_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__don't change the subject here n no Im not doing drugs!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__ok, lets go!_

_**ShyWolf13: **__yeah!_

_**(Everyone got off, except for AttitudeWolf1)**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__Can't I be nice every now n then. I guess that I can't._

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**(Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I have been busy with school, plus I have been having writters block lately. Comment anyway!)**_


	14. Pokemon Time!

_**(I do not own Twilight)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(BabyWolf24, Hottness101, Godie2Shoes, JakesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1 is on)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__what did u guys do this weekend?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__u would never guess_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__it was so annoying!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__what did they do?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__we watched pokemon!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__really? Out of everything u could of done, you watched Pokemon!_

_**Hottness101: **__yep  
__**Goodie2Shoes: **__what did u grls do?_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__I stayed at Bellas n we watched horror movies_

_**JakesGrl22: **__it was better than watching that stupid show_

_**BabyWolf24: **__I want to be squirtle!_

_**Hottness101: **__I wanna be charmander!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__you guys r really stupid as shit_

_**JakesGrl22: **__yea, you guys are_

_**AttutideWolf1: **__pokemon is stupid and is for little kids_

_**BabyWolf24:**__ pokemon is not stupid and can be for big people too!_

_**Hottness101: **__yea, how rude!_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__look whose acting like a little kid now?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__u guys r so mean, we r getting off now, let's go Jake!_

_**Hotness101: **__yea!_

_**(Hottness101 n BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__I give them a week_

_**JakesGrl22: **__2 weeks tops_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__maybe 2 days_

_**(Goodie2Shoes, JakesGrl22 n AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_


	15. Crashed the date!

_**(I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!)**_

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone is on except for LeaderOfPak n AttitudeWolf1)**_

_**Hottness101: **__you guys r in so much trouble!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__yea, how could you!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__we were bored_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__plus we wanted 2 see what u guys do on your dates_

_**Hottness101: **__and you had 2 interrupt us?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__when we started kissing?_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__We didn't want 2 ruin Seth's young eyes_

_**BabyWolf24: **__yea…..hey!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__that was funny_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Im going 2 kill you guys before the next time you guys will ever kiss a girl , which will never happen to you guys_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__that's low Bella!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__you had 2 take it there?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__yes, yes I had to. You deserve it!_

_**Hottness101: **__hahahaha!!!!!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__shut up Jake._

_**Hottness101: **__make me!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__save your energy Jake!_

_**Hottness101: **__what did Quil do?_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__good question…what did you do?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__none of your business._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__you cried…..didn't you?_

_**ShyWolf13: **__you guys are so mean!_

_**(ShyWolf13 just got off)**_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__im going to go n make sure he is ok_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__ill go with you_

_**BabyWolf24: **__right behind you!_

_**(BabyWolf24, WannabeeWolf1 n Goodie2Shoes just got off)**_

_**JakesGrl22: **__They are all dead the next time that I see them_

_**Hottness101: **__We will get our revenge!_

_**(Hottness101 n JakesGrl22 just got off)**_

_**(LeaderOfPak just got off)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__man, I just missed them. A vampire is coming. I guess Ill tell them later._

_**(LeaderOfPak just got off)**_

_**What will happen to the Wolf Pack next? You will have to wait till the next chapter……….. =)**_

_**HottnesHHHHHHHHHHBHHHHGIoh; **_

_**kllliuytkyjuhy**_


	16. Jake's Meltdown

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone is on except for ShyWolf13 and AttitudeWolf1)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **Thanks for letting us know now Sam!_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **Yea Sam! Gosh, give us some more notice next time for crying out loud!_

_**BabyWolf24: **Guys, let's take care of this in a rational order okay?_

_**LeaderOfPak: **Thank you Seth. Now we need to get to buisness matters._

_**Hottness101: **Well can it wait for a while?_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **What the fuck Jake? This can't wait! What are you thinking?_

_**Hottness101: **Well I have another date tonight._

_**JakesGrl22: **Jake, this is more important than a date._

_**Hottness101: **What? A date is not important to you? Fine then! We are over!_

_**(Hottness101 just got offline)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **What was that about?_

_**JakesGrl22: **I have no idea_

_**BabyWolf24: **He had another meltdown._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **So that means Bella is up for the taking?_

_**BabyWolf24: **I call dibs! _

_**Goodie2Shoes: **No! I get her!_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **Let's settle this the old fashion way!_

_**BabyWolf24: **Which is?_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **A fight!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **I'm in!_

_**BabyWolf24: **Me too!_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **Alright, everyone meet at La Push._

_**Goodie2Shoes: **I'll be there!_

_**BabyWolf24: **Me too!_

_**(BabyWolf24, WannabeeWolf1 and Goodie2Shoes just got offline)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **Bella, you go and calm down Jake, while I go and stop the guys._

_**JakesGrl22: **You got it boss!_

_**LeaderOfPak: **After wards, do you want to come over and have some coffee?_

_**JakesGrl22: **Sure!_

_**LeaderOfPak: **Yay!_

_**(LeaderOfPak and JakesGrl22 just got offline)**_

_**So how was it? I am sorry that I haven't written for a while on this story; I have been working on my other stories. You should check them out too! Peace! **_


	17. Seth has a girlfriend!

_**Wolf Pack IM:**_

_**(Everyone is on except for Leah, and Quil)**_

_**Hottness101: **__So I heard that our little Seth has a girlfriend.) _

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__Oh my gosh! It is a miracle!_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Aww! I am so happy for you Seth!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Can you cut it out guys? This is embarrassing._

_**LeaderOfPak: **__So who is the lucky girl?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Bells, do you know Brianna, the freshman?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Oh yea, I remember her now, why?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Well she's my girlfriend_

_**Hottness101: **__Do you mean the girl from Hot Topic?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Yea!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__Oh I know her too. She's pretty cute, but to young for me_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__Yea, she is to young for us, but nice pick Seth._

_**BabyWolf24: **__thanks!_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__So when do we get to meet her because I need to know if she is worthy for us._

_**Hottness101**: Yea, we need to see if she can be good in bed_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Cut it out you guys! I don't plan to have sex anytime soon_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__Yea, well if she's hot, well she should be good for all of us_

_**BabyWolf24: **__I'm going to kill all of you guys!_

_**J**__**akesGrl22: **__Cut it out guys! Stop messing with his head!_

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__I am with Bella on this one guys. _

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__We see how it is Paul, pick her side. At least we have Brianna's sent so we can track her down_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Not if I get to her first__**!**_

_**Hottness101: **__is that a threat?_

_**BabyWolf24: **__Yes it is!_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **__Well we will beat you to her!_

_**BabyWolf24: **__oh no you don't!_

_**(Hottness101, Goodie2Shoes and BabyWolf24 just got off)**_

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got on)**_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__Hey guys! What did I miss?_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__Well you miss Seth telling us about his new girlfriend, and the guys are racing to her_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__Wait? Seth has a girlfriend?_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Yea, her name is Brianna. She goes to my school, you didn't know?_

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__No! Ugh! He is so dead when I get a hold of him._

_**JakesGrl22: **__Well you can track Seth and find her too._

_**AttitudeWolf1: **__I'm gonna do that!_

_**(AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**LeaderOfPak: **__Well I guess I will stop the madness._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **__I will help you do that!_

_**(LeaderOfPak and WannabeeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**JakesGrl22: **__Well I guess I will change my screen name. I wonder what I should change it to since I am pissed at Jake…_

_**(JakesGrl22 just got off)**_


	18. Bella is pissed at Jake

_Wolf Pack IM:_

_(Everyone is online.)_

_**Hottness101: **Come on Bella, Change your screen name back to what it was!_

_**PissedAtJake101: **No! _

_**Hottness101: **Why not?_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **Dude, you are so stupid._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **Like I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid._

_**Hottness101: **What am I missing here?_

_**BabyWolf24: **Dude! She is still pissed when you had that meltdown the other day n u told her that you guys were over._

_**Hottness101: **I am such an idiot._

_**AttitudeWolf1: **Yea you are Jake._

_**Hottness101: **I know that! Come on Bells, I am sorry. Will you change it now?_

_**PissedAtJake101: **NO!_

_**LeaderOfPak: **Well I guess you have to work on that Jake._

_**Hottness101: **Shut up Sam before I tear your head off!_

_**(LeaderOfPak and AttitudeWolf1 just got off)**_

_**PissedAtJake101: **Well when your temper calms down, call me. I'm leaving!_

_**Hottness101: **No Bella! Don't leave!_

_**(PissedAtJake101 just got off)**_

_**Goodie2Shoes: **You are in deep shit Jake._

_**WannabeeWolf1: **yea Jake, I don't think that Bells will forgive you any time soon._

_**Hottness101: **Don't you dare make me mad!_

_**(Everyone got offline except for Jake)**_

_**Hottness101: **__I seriously need to work on my tem_per.

**_(Hottness101 just got offline)_**


End file.
